Merchandise
This page is for describing all of the Novi Stars merchandise that is released. Remember to keep checking this page in order to see what new stuff is added over time and make sure you keep current. If you can, feel free to provide pictures or any information you may have. If sections become too long they will be given their own pages. Dolls The main focus of Novi Stars! Currently released are 10 characters and 3 series of dolls out. Features Each doll comes with special features and some items, such as: *A pet *A stand *A specialty unique to the doll *A crown used as the handle of the box *Info card *Information printed on back of the box *Every doll released after the main four come with a brush. *Specific box theme colors For more information that you may not see on this page (special details, crown, doll) please view each characters page. So far, the dolls released have been: *Una Verse: The glittery diva *Ari Roma: The loveable airhead *Alie Lectric: The smart trendy girl *Mae Tallick: The Pop star in the making *Nita Light: The Ghostly artist *Malie Tasker: The four handed helper *Tula Toned: The edgy flyer *Sila Clops: The Perky girl *Gail Lexi: The stand-out girl *Cici Thru: The girl who changes every day! Themes/lines *Orbit Beach - A spacetastic beach line staring the 4 main Novi Girls. The dolls are said to be somewhat improvement of the original line, due to better body "stiffness". They are critisized for lacking the special features however. *Basic - The normal dolls. Currently there are 8 characters. *Steller Skinz: These special dolls have special skinz one can put over them. Comes with many pieces and is set only for Gail and Cici. Who may or may not recieve basic dolls as well. Playsets *Energy Pod - A special set that comes with a slightly smaller then average, Nita doll. Comes with energy pod, magazine, cellphone/makeup, and headphones. The energy pod also makes noises and lights up. Unreleased Characters or dolls that may not have been released yet, or may have been cancled will be placed here: *Styling Doll - A styling head with multiple wings and makeup. Comes with wig for doll owner. Will be in both Gail and Cici models. *Gail Lexi *Cici Thru Fashion Packs A lot of dolls at one point or the other will release fashion packs! For pictures, please view the bottom of the page. Winter Gear A cute long sleeved silver dress with knee length skirt and a short shirt like powder-blue jacket with four silver buttons. Along with Dark blue glittery boots. Differences between Actual outfit and artwork *The doll comes with a cute white pair of earmuffs with a single pink bow and heart pieces on each ear part. *The dolls dress has pink and lilac sewn detailing *The blue piece looks like a tanktop vest on the doll, not a T-shirt jacket. *The shoes are different styled. Space Dreamer A cute bedtime attire! Comes with light purple tanktop dress with frills and a big blue bow around the hip. Worn underneath an opened shimmery blue robe with hot pink furry trim at the neck and ends of sleeves. Shoes are purple, fluffy slippers with odd heels. Differences *The doll comes with a blue stuffed doll *The robe is colored differently and the pink at the neck is also colored much lighter. *The sleeves on the robe seem shorter and lack the furry pink cuffs. *The dolls dress has blue markings that line it, which the art lacks. Galactic Gown A dress fitting of a true space princess. A dark purple frilled short dress with two-layer skirt and dark purple boot heels. Also comes with purple hand purse. Difference *The boots and purse are much lighter then the dress, which they are supposed to be the same color. *The Upper part of the dolls dress has silver sewn lining. Secret Wish Pet (For the sake of not spoiling who is in what egg or the message, this page will not list them) A secret Wish Pet is a special mystery egg that can be cracked open to reveal the pet inside of it. Each egg color has a certain pet in it, making it easier to determine who you may still need or want. Each egg also contains a special message and antennae that go onto the pets head. There are currently 9 egg types to buy: *Dark Pink with blue rings and yellow heart *Light pink with gold rings and white heart *Purple with white rings and dark purple heart *Teal with dark blue rings and pink heart *White with black rings and light pink heart *Aqua teal with dark fuschia rings and purple heart. *White egg with pale lilac rings and yellow heart. *Pink egg with purple rings and teal heart. *Purple egg with silver rings and white heart *Teal egg with hot pink rings and a purple heart The pets you can get are: *Oko - Fuzzy purple bear with curly pink heart antennae. *Lemi: Cute green girl-like creature with star antennae. *Zogi - Purple-pink goat like creature with heart antennae *Zero - A white bear creature with short heart themed antennae *Meba - A multi-colored creatured with blue heart curly antennae *Octogen - A pink feminine octopus creature with air helmet and purple star themed antennae. *Raroo - A purple and yellow goofy looking creature *Quax - Pink feminine creature with purple and soft blue colorings and a very wide open mouth. *Foxii - A metallic creature with small heart markings around its body and fly-like eyes. Clothing Shirts Now you can dress with your favorite novi star on your shirt! Comes in 4 cosmic-cool variants: *Alie - Teal *Ari - Pink *Mae - Green *Una - Purple Health and Beauty Lips Oh My Galaxy four pack lipgloss - A 4 piece lip-gloss set based on the Novi Stars. No flavors or scents can be located listed on the package or glosses from what can be seen, so they are most likely colored shimmer gloss. They are: #Una: Bright blue #Alie: Pink-red #Ari: Purple-pink #Mae: Pink Eyes Makeup Kits - Four unique sets of makeup kits, one with each Novi Star that it is themed after. Each kit is pink with the girls pet in one corner, unique symbol, and her name.A small circular mirror is placed on the upper part in the center. Each kit is themed after the girl on/in it: *Una: Deep blue space, electric lime, pink dust, __. __ *Mae: Teal moon, purple __, Electric green, blush bot, __ *Alie: solar wind, deep space, purple __, __, __ *Ari: green laser, __, __, __, __ Other '''5 Piece Nail Polish Set - '''A five piece set of glitter and metallic nail polish. 3 are metallic's while one is scented glitter. The center piece is detailing art brush. *Una: Silver *Mae: Pink *Ari: Glittery Pink *Alie: Green '''Decals - '''sets of body art tattoos one can apply to their skin to show their novi love! Each set is themed by a certain Novi star. *Mae - Metallic *Ari - Bubblegum scent *Una - Glitter *Alie - Color changing Other Slippers Keep your feet snuggly soft with these cute fashionable black slippers. Each foot as an image of the novi star of your choosing with coloring inside. Alie's has purple coloring, Una's has blue. Lava Lamp A special color changing lava lamp! The base color is all silver while it has Novi Stars written in pink underneath Alie Lectric, who is featured on it. But their may be possibly other characters too. The colors change through blue, green, pink, and purple! Trivia Gallery Nita Doll.png Mae Doll.png Alie Doll.png Ari Doll.png Una Doll Better Pic.png Galactic Gown.png Lava Lamp.png Space Dreamer.png Winter Ari.png Mae beach.jpg Ari beach.jpg Allie beach.jpg Una beach.png 383746 492513517466191 294026801 n.jpg Malie Doll.png Category:Series Category:Merchandise Category:Gold Category:Pink Category:Purple Category:Blue Category:Red Category:Green Category:Silver Category:Rainbow Category:Bronze Category:Alie Category:Lectric Category:Alie lectric Category:Mae tallick Category:Ari roma Category:Una verse Category:Nita light Category:Una Category:Verse Category:Nota Category:Nita Category:Malie Category:Tasker Category:Maluoe Category:Oops Category:Malie tasker Category:Females Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Aliens Category:Alien girls Category:Tula Category:Fashion Category:Fashion savvy Category:Novi stars Category:Novi Category:Stars Category:Faacebook Category:Facebook Category:Facebook.com/novistars Category:Pinterest.com/novistars Category:Pack Category:Fashion packs Category:Packs Category:Fashion pack Category:Cool Category:Stellar Category:Nice Category:Pretty Category:Energery Category:Pod Category:Energery pod Category:Lava Category:Lamp Category:Lava lamp Category:Wnter Category:Winter Category:Gear Category:Space dreamer Category:Space Category:Dreamer Category:Galaxy Category:Galactic Category:Galactic gown Category:Winter gear Category:Snow